Someone ate my oreos!
by the crazylovely bchan
Summary: Now it's Brodi's turn to answer the door... hahahaha...
1. to my sister!?!?!

chapter 1*to my sister!?!?!

bchan: *knocks on door to Brodi's bus. She is tied up with lots and lots of string for some reason. A wheelbarrow is behind her.*

Brodi's door: *does nothing*

bchan: *knocks again, but harder*

Brodi's door: *opens and Eddie is in the doorway*

Eddie: I told you already, I don't want to buy any envelopes-- *sees its bchan* Oh, hi miss Brandy Telhomme!

bchan: *glares evil-y* do not call me that. I am bchan, and you can't take that away from me! *cries* Hey, wait a minute Eddie, don't you live in that bus? *points at the Telhomme sister's bus*

Eddie: No, you and Zel and whatever T-sister who popped up at the moment lives there.

bchan: Huh? You live there too, Eddie!

Eddie: No I don't.

bchan: Yes you do.

Eddie: No I don't.

bchan: Yes you do.

Eddie: No I don't.

bchan: Yes you do.

Eddie: No, I don't.

bchan: *gasp* Then… then… what were you doing in my bed with my younger sister last night, hmm? 

Eddie: *blushes furiously, which does not match his fro at all* umm… that was your sister!?!

bchan: *gasp* You were doing _that to my __sister!?!_

Eddie: err… it wasn't what you think, honest!

bchan: Y'know what?

Eddie: What?

bchan: This conversation never happened.

Eddie: What?

bchan: This conversation never happened.

Eddie: What?

bchan: Eddie, if you keep saying what, we could be stuck here forever!

Eddie: What conversation?

bchan: This one, doofus.

Eddie: But I thought this conversation never happened!

bchan: It didn't!

Eddie: Then why is it still happening now!?!

bchan: I meant after this conversation ends!

Eddie: *silence*

bchan: Eddie.

Eddie: *silence* 

bchan: Eddie.

Eddie: *silence*

bchan: Eddie…

Eddie: *silence*

bchan: Eddie?

Eddie: *silence*

bchan: Eddie, what are you doing?

Eddie: *silence*

bchan: EDDIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!

Eddie: *silence* What?

bchan: Eddie, if you keep saying what, we could be stuck here forever!

Eddie: *silence*

bchan: Eddie… my patience is running out so… *goes nutzos* TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!!!


	2. this conversation isn't happening

chapter 2*this conversation isn't happening

Eddie: *pauses* I am not talking to you so that this conversation isn't happening.

bchan: *shakes head sadly* Eddie, you are sad.

Eddie: Brandy, this conversation is not happening. *goes back in bus and closes door*

bchan: Poor, poor idiot must of gone back to his bus. I'll go get him. *starts hopping towards (she is tied up in string somehow, just reminding you) the Telhomme sister's bus, which takes a good seven minutes* Wait a minute; he went in Brodi's bus, didn't he? Poor idiot must be homeless…*knocks on door of Brodi's bus*

Eddie: *opens door* I told you, this conversation isn't happened!

bchan: *fidgets in her strings* A. you need grammar lessons, and B. what conversation? *fidget, fidget*

Eddie: The one about me and your sister screwing that never happened.

bchan: *sigh, fidget* Yeah. *fidget*  Okay. *fidget*

Eddie: *closes door*

bchan: *knocks on door*

Eddie: *opens door* Stop it!

bchan: Stop what?

Eddie: Stop making this conversation happen!

bchan: Okay, then say, "This conversation is over," and then close the door and then I will knock again and you will answer and we will start a new conversation.

Eddie: Okay.

bchan: Do it then!

Eddie: This conversation is over and then close the door and then you will knock again and I will answer and we will start a new conversation. *stands there quite proud of himself. Minutes pass.*

bchan: *whispers* Close the door, Eddie.

Eddie: *closes the door*


	3. HELP! Get scissors!

chapter 3*HELP! Get scissors!

bchan: *knocks on door*

Eddie: *opens door* (in a monotone voice) Hello? Who is it?

bchan: *fidgets wildly in her strings* Eddie! HELP! Get scissors!

Eddie: Why are you tied up in strings?

bchan: Eddie! HELP! Get scissors!

Eddie: Didn't you just say that?

bchan: Eddie! HELP! Get scissors!

Eddie: Wait a minute, why do you need scissors? Are you a scissor bandit or something?

bchan: Eddie, it's bchan! I need your help! Get me scissors to get out of the strings!

Eddie: What do you want me to do?

bchan: Get scissors!

Eddie: What for?

bchan: Eddie, just go get the goddamn scissors!

Eddie: Don't swear! It's not nice! Besides, God's last name is not "Damn!" I'm going to go get some soap so you can wash out your dirty, dirty mouth! *goes away to fetch soap*

bchan: Bring scissors too!

Eddie: *comes back* Can't let your dirty mouth infiltrate the bus, you know. *closes door*


	4. Dr. Pepper the phone rapist

chapter 4*dr. pepper the phone rapist

bchan: *waits a moment, then knocks on door*

Brodi: *answers door* Ah, hello bchan.

bchan: *gets very very happy* BRODI! *tries to tackle Brodi, but the strings stop her and she ends up crumpled on the ground*

Brodi: What in the name of Great Buddha, bchan!?!?! *steps out of bus* You've usually totally violated the restraining order by now! I should be pinned to the ground right now! Are you feeling alright?

bchan: Splendid, except for the fact you're standing on my hand, god you weigh a lot; I'm tied up in strings, and I am crumpled up on the ground… 

Brodi: *picks bchan up and then sets her on the ground standing up*

bchan: *swoon* Brodi touched me… *swoony-swoon*

Brodi: err… why are you tied up in string and why are you swooning?

bchan:  *stops swooning mid-swoon* the… the… wheelbarrow did it! It did this to me!

Brodi: What? What wheelbarrow? I don't see one.

bchan: *gestures behind her* Behind me.

Brodi: *picks up bchan and moves her to the left and she swoons again* Oh, that one. Wait, how could a wheelbarrow tie some one up with string if it's an inanimate object?

bchan: Reincarnation.

Brodi: Huh?

bchan: You ramble on and on about all that Zen stuff, don't tell me you don't know what reincarnation is.

Brodi: I do know what reincarnation is, but, an inanimate object?

bchan: It used to be a phone rapist in a past life. It was reincarnated as a wheelbarrow as punishment for its phone rapist actions.

Brodi: Err… right… Wait a minute, why would a phone-rapist-turned-wheelbarrow want to tie you up?

bchan: It said it was because I look like Tallulah.

Brodi: Who's Tallulah?

bchan: The wheelbarrow told me Tallulah was the woman he loved, but she dumped him because he was a phone rapist.

Brodi: What is a phone rapist anyway? 

bchan: Someone who calls people on the phone and tells them that they are cutting their wrists with an orange peel.

Brodi: Huh?

bchan: I dunno, that's what Dr. Pepper told me.

Brodi: Who's Dr. Pepper?

bchan: The phone rapist.

Brodi: Oh. I thought Dr. Pepper was the one who invented carbonated beverages.

bchan: He's a kinky one, that Dr. Pepper…

Brodi: Oh, okay… how do you know all this?

bchan: Dr. Pepper told me.

Brodi: You need help, bchan.

bchan: *laughs* Yeah, really. Someone ate my Oreos. I smell the man stench of betrayal…

Brodi: No, that's just Eddie. bchan, I'm serious! You need help!

bchan: True, my fridge has been broken into. Do you know who the Oreo thief is? 

Brodi: I'm serious. Did you know-

bchan: Eddie stole my Oreos? That butthead!

Brodi: No-

bchan: I mean seriously, some things are sacred in this world! Like _my Oreos!_

Brodi: bchan!

bchan: I may have to kill him!

Brodi: *pulls bchan into a hug* bchan, Buddha loves you. Buddha loves you very much. He is here to help you, because he loves you. Buddha loves you a lot.

bchan: *gets very delighted at this* I love you too, Broderick. *licks Brodi's cheek*

Brodi: Hey, don't call me tha-

bchan: *lick* I love you. *lick*

Brodi: Eeew, stop-

bchan: *lick, lick*

Brodi: Stop it, bch-

bchan: You can't resist me, can you? *gives him a very long lick with lots of slurping*

Brodi:  That is gross and disgustin-

bchan: *lick* Well if you want me lick *lick* you 1 gross times, which would be 144 *lick* licks, then it would be 9 *lick* licks, make that 10 down, 134 licks to go!       

Brodi: *under breath as bchan keeps licking him and keeping count of licks* Buddha help me… 

bchan: *nine minutes of solid licking later* Hahaha, Brodi, only 100 licks to go! *lick, lick* 98… 

Brodi: *shrieks* STOP IT!!! IT IS DISGUSTING!  

bchan: *stops mid-lick* Normally you are very quiet, Brodi… the meek shall inherit the earth, you know.

Brodi: The meek normally are not licked incessantly.

bchan: You're just lucky, Brodi…

Brodi: Stop it---

Marisol: *appears at the door in Brodi's boxers and some kind of top that is very disgruntled, I'm out of ideas, so I'll let you imagine. Let's keep this PG-13 though, okay?* Brodi, what is going on out here!?! Come back to bed, will you? Oh, by the way, what's up with Eddie? He's rummaging around rambling something about soap or something. *touches Brodi's cheek*

bchan: *gasp* Marisol!!! You evil mean lady, you-


End file.
